Chloe
Chloe is a Woodland Sprite who takes the form of a plant. She is able to control and create plants as well as manipulating plant phermones. Sprites are a constant reminder of all that is magical and mythical. There are very few sprites that live due to the disbelief of their existence. The appearance of a sprite varies depending on the type of sprite they are. However, all sprites are capable of flying, and even though they are small and seemingly fragile creatures, they are actually strong and are hard to break. There are many types of sprites; these include Woodland, Tropical, Aerial, Sea and Pyron. Woodland are the rarest due to them either being eaten, forced out of their habitat and disbelief in them. Tropical are also rare but live in warmer countries. Aerial sprites are hard to find or see and mostly congregate together and live closer to the Paradise. There are many Sea sprites that live, they tend to like the warm water and live in the deep depths of waters but do like to come up to ground level every so often. Pyron sprites are fire-like sprites that sometimes look similar to fireflies. There are few of these but they tend to be more independent in their own nature. Sprites are generally fast creatures that live on the belief of others, they tend to hide and are very shy. Sprites also live a very long life but can die from the disbelief of others, and turn into stone. When they die they stay in the shape that they are and eventually turn to ash. Sometimes sprites can develop a strong companionship to other beings, and often try to protect them. Brief History Chloe grew up with her family in the Wales Woodlands. They move towards England due to the potential threats of the creatures there. Soon after this, Chloe was separated from her parents by a forest fire. Although it is likely that there were deaths Chloe still likes to believe that her parents are alive. Special Abilities Sprites' powers mostly reflect their form. As Chloe is a woodland sprite and has the appearance of a flower she is able to have control over plantation, like most woodland sprites. Also she has the power to manipulate plant pheromones. This means she is able to make other plants seem less attractive as well as herself- resulting in keeping herself hidden. Although sprites are small creatures they are very strong. Sprites are really fast and can attack those who threaten them with sharp claws. Chloe can use her powers well to keep herself protected. Sprites can occasionally also develop a separate power which is linked to their personality and what type of creature they are. However this is rare and has not happened to Chloe. Family Unknown Appearance Sprites are always small creatures. Chloe is a small sprite standing at about 3cm long. She is beautiful and a colourful sprite who seems fragile but actually is not. Chloe is hard to break due to her strong limbs. Chloe takes the shape of a flower who uses her petals in order to fly. Recently Chloe was in the woodlands and decided to go and take the long journey up North to go to get some Ockle berries to eat. Category:Characters